


Georgia Gal

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Swearing, general bar creeps, jim gets shot down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Loosely inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Galway Girl"





	Georgia Gal

You weren’t quite sure how you kept ending up in this situation - settled in alone a noisy bar with your friends long gone and tongue deep in strangers by now.

“I need to find better friends,” you muttered to yourself as you knocked back what was left of your drink.

“Well, then it’s lucky I’m here” came a cocky voice from your right.

You put on your best smile, wondering just how many free drinks you could score tonight before the whole bar caught on. You grazed your eyes up and down the man in front of you. Oh, he was definitely a looker but the whole blond hair blue eyes thing never really did it for you. “I’d feel luckier if my glass weren’t empty,” you said.

“What are you having?”

“Whiskey. Neat.”

The blonde smiled and licked his lips before tearing his eyes away from you and motioning to the bartender. “Do I get to know your name then, or am I gonna have to make one up?”

You smile around your drink as you take a sip. “And how many times has that line worked for you exactly?”

“I’m just hoping it works for me tonight.”

You had to give the man credit. His smile didn’t even falter. “Name’s Georgia,” you said, letting your old Southern twang creep out.

“Jim Kirk, and I’d say you’re just as pretty as the state, doll.”

You scoffed. “Ain’t nothing in Georgia but trees and cows. Unless you’re trying to call me cow, Jim Kirk.” You peered at him out of the corner of your eye, happy to see him fumble for a moment.

“More like sweet as a peach.”

“I’m allergic to peaches,” you said, hopping off the bar stool.

“Well I am quite practiced at mouth to mouth.”

You laughed at the man’s persistence. “I’m not sure that’s how that works.”

“Why don’t we test it out?”

“My fiancé is a doctor, so I think I’ll just ask him, but thanks for the drink Jim Kirk.”

You tip your glass to Jim in a mock salute and walk toward the tables. When you spare a glance back, Jim had already moved onto his next victim.

You were broken out of your reverie by a drunken arm slinging around you and a man slurring out “Hey there sexy. Whaddya say yous and me get outta here?”

You glanced around the room, looking desperately for your friends but they were nowhere to be found. Your eyes settled instead on a dark-haired man sitting by himself at a table, holding a half empty glass of dark liquor. God he looked grumpy.

“Thanks, but I think my boyfriend would protest,” you said, shoving the drunk man off and walking over to the table with the dark haired man.

He looked quizzically at you when he finally noticed you approaching, but you raised your hand to stop him before you speak.

“Look, hun,” you started, your accent coming out thick, “I’m not interested in whatever magical night you can give me. My friends ditched me and I’m tired of creeps hitting on me so do me a solid and pretend to be my boyfriend and I’ll buy your next few round, okay?”

When he spoke, his accent came out almost as deep as yours: “Well, I can’t say no to that, darlin’, but tell me, what’s a Southern belle like you doin’ in a sketchy bar in San Francisco?"If the jawline wasn’t enough to get you hooked, that accent had you melting.

“Getting ditched by my friends apparently,” you said, trying to remember anything about flirting, “What about you? Not every day a gal runs into a fine Southern gentleman.”

“Oh sweetheart,” he said, eyes growing dark, “I’m no gentleman.”

Your heart leapt to your throat and you shifted in your seat, hoping the flush that ran through your body wasn’t as obvious as it felt. Judging by the smirk on the stranger’s face, you guessed it was. You thought about leaving again but his honeyed voice pulled you out of your racing thoughts. “If you want to be your fake boyfriend, I really outta know your name. Mine’s Leonard.”

“Y/N, but you never answered my question. San Francisco’s a long way from Georgia.”

“How did you know-”

You cut Leonard off with a wave of your hand, “You can’t spend more’n 20 years of your life in Georgia and not recognize the accent. Gotta say, though, you’re a lot better lookin’ than my neighbors.” Leonard laughed and you swore you fell in love. “What,” you said, your own smiling turning up at him.

“Nothing, darlin’. Just wish I met you before my ex-wife. You’re a sight sweeter.”

“Let me guess, she took the state in the divorce? Sent you running out here?”

“She’d’ve had the whole damn planet if she had her way. Lucky for her, Starfleet has me up there all the damn time.” Leonard waved his hand angrily, and you couldn’t help but giggle.

“Oh come on, Len, you talk like space isn’t the greatest place..”

“Yeah if you’ve got a death wish.”

“Maybe you just need a better pilot.”

“What I need is another drink,” Leonard said, grabbing his glass and yours. “What’re you havin’?”

“Jack, neat.”

“A woman after my own heart.” Leonard gave you a wink before heading to the bar grinning wider than he had in a long time. His scowl returned briefly when Jim tried to drag him away to introduce him to whatever girl caught his fancy that night, but it was easy enough to brush him away.

Returning with two glasses of whiskey in hand, Leonard’s felt a brief wave of panic when he looked back to the table and you were gone. He told himself you probably went to the bathroom. Keep it together, Leonard. You just met this girl. Ain’t like she’s tied to you anyway. Leonard was so wrapped up in his thoughts he almost spilled the whiskey down his front when you wrapped your arm around his waist.

“Been waiting for you to get back, babe,” you purred, tipping your head towards a group of guys still looking at you. The quickly turned away when they saw Leonard’s scowl and you stood on your toes to kiss his cheek.

“‘S’your own damn fault for being so gorgeous,” Leonard teased, kissing the top of your head as if he’d done it a hundred times before. The motion felt natural.

“Must be all that ol’ fashioned Georgia sunshine,” you smiled, taking the whiskey from Leonard’s hand and lacing your fingers with his, pulling him towards the dartboard at the back of the bar. “Tell me, Len, you any good at darts?”

Leonard snorted again, and you thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. “Am I any good at darts? I’ve got the steadiest hands in the whole damn fleet, darlin’.”

“Steady hands doesn’t mean good aim, but since you’re so confident why don’t we raise the stakes?”

Leonard quirked an eyebrow up at your fake innocent smile. “Fine, but when I win you’re buying the next round since that was our deal in the first place.”

“Fair enough,” you laughed, “but when I win you’ve gotta dance with me.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, there ain’t exactly a dance floor here.”

“Don’t need a dance floor to dance, Len. Unless you’re just scared I’ll win.”

Leonard grumbled to himself. Something about no self respecting southern man losing at darts, but you were too busy trying not to laugh at his scowl that you didn’t really catch it. He readied himself in front of the board and started throwing.

A few rounds later and Leonard threw in the towel. “Fine! So you beat me at darts! I’m a doctor not a damn dart champion.” He threw himself into his chair with a huff. You coughed to get his attention but he refused to look at you, concentrating instead on the leftover whiskey in his glass.

“Leonard McCoy we had a bet. Time to pay up.”

“Aw come on. This ain’t even a good dancing song.” As Leonard finished his sentence, the song changed, starting with a slow beat.

Leonard recognized the shit-eating grin on your face as the lyrics started. “No, no, please don’t,” he begged. You had other plans.

Using your glass as a microphone you started crooning, “Like red on a rose when your lips first smiled at me.” Leonard groaned and buried his head in his hands. “I was captured instantly. Oh come on sourpuss, tell me you never danced to this song growin’ up.”

Leonard glared up at you, but his mood softened when he saw how excited you were. He begrudgingly stood and offered you his hand before pulling you in close to him. “People are gonna stare,” he mumbled.

“So let ‘em,” you said, staring into Leonard’s beautiful brown eyes. “They’re just jealous they don’t getta dance with the best lookin’ guy in the bar.”

You tightened your arms around Leonard’s neck, bringing your fingers up to card through Leonard’s hair. You felt his breath catch as you leaned closer to him eyes dropping to his lips. Leonard closed the distance, and you were unsurprised to find he tasted like whiskey and something sweet. His hands dropped lower on your hips as he pulled you closer to him. Everything but the feeling of your body on his left Leonard’s mind. It was like you were the only two in the room.

“What the hell Bones?!” A familiar voice broke you out of your reverie. You rested your forehead against Leonard’s chest, smiling when you felt the rumble of his groan.

“Can’t you see I’m a little busy, Jim?” With that you looked up and you paled as you locked eyes with the same blond from earlier.

Jim looked at you stunned. “You don’t think you could’ve mentioned you were meeting your fiancé? I thought we were friends!”

“Fiancé?”

“Georgia said she was engaged to a doctor. Didn’t say it was you, though.”

“Who the hell is Georgia? This is Y/N.” Jim looked from you to Leonard and back like a lost puppy. It was the look that finally did you in. You tried to bury your laughter in Leonard’s chest but he held you at arm’s length, demanding an explanation.

“You remember how I said I was trying to escape creeps hitting on me,” you said between breaths. When Leonard nodded you jerked your thumb towards Jim.

“I am not a creep,” Jim said. Leonard huffed out a laugh in response. “You’ve known her one night and you’re already siding with her? You don’t even know if Y/N is her real name. She told me it was Georgia.”

“Since when do you care about knowin’ a girl’s real name,” scoffed Bones.

“Y/N is my real name,” you interjected, “I always tell guys my name’s Georgia unless I plan on going home with them.” Leonard’s eyes shot down to you and you wink at him.

“Right, well like I said, Jim, we’re a little busy.” Jim continued to look at the two of you flabbergasted. He threw his hands up in defeat and walked back into the arms of a waiting redhead.

“Georgia, huh,” Leonard smirked.

“Shut up,” you said, pulling him into another kiss. His hands roamed back around to your ass, squeezing slightly. “My pretty little Georgia gal,” he mumbled against your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
